Firsts
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: Valentine's Day Fic-A-Thon! Cuore had never ridden a chocobo or been kissed in the rain before, but really, the first time wasn't so bad. (Follows Lost and Found 'verse)


**Hey everyone! It's another Valentine's Day Fic-A-Thon...well, fic...**

**Um...this is sort of an apology fic since I may have mentioned to some reviewers of 'Lost and Found' that there wasn't much 'fluff' between two characters in_ that_ story, so I decided to try and make up for it with _this_ story.**

**(If you haven't, you probably should read Lost and Found before reading this.)**

**Prompt: Inclement Weather**

**(Also, I didn't actually edit this before posting it, so...beware)**

* * *

Cuore had been surprised when she'd learned she could find Kieran in the chocobo stables. It wasn't somewhere she would have thought to look for the young man but sure enough, she found him there tending to one of the older looking chocobos.

She barely contained a giggle when she heard him talking to it, but she must have made some sort of sound because he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"What?"

"Are you talking to that chocobo?" she asked, climbing up onto the slatted gate so she could peer into the enclosure.

"Yes, I am," Kieran replied, patting the giant bird's head, "This is Chocolina."

Now she did chuckle and he shrugged, "Hey, I didn't name her."

Cuore studied the yellow creature, intrigued by its strange appearance. She'd heard chocobos were fast, but she wasn't sure how that was possible, considering their design.

"What are you doing here?" Kieran asked absently, brushing Koko's neck.

Cuore rested her elbows on the top of the gate, "I need a reason to visit you?"

"You usually have one." he replied.

She frowned; she was glad that she couldn't detect any bitterness in that comment, but she still knew he was slightly put-out. Kieran had mentioned to her on several occasions that she was often unaffectionate and detached when it came to their relationship.

Still, she had tried to actually display the sentiments he was referring to, though admittedly with limited success.

Emotions were so troublesome.

Cuore hesitated and glanced down, noticing the gate needed to be refinished before she spoke, "I…wanted to see you."

At that, he smiled, and she continued, "It took me forever to find you. Finally Ceodore suggested I look here."

"You actually found Ceodore?" Kieran teased, "I thought he and Ursula were still un-celebrating Valentine's Day."

"It appears that by doing so they are actually celebrating it. It's rather…incomprehensible." Cuore remarked, shrugging.

Kieran had walked over as she spoke, and he, too, climbed the opposite side of the door so they were eye to eye.

"Should we un-celebrate the holiday as well?" he asked, smirking.

Cuore laughed nervously and averted her gaze, but before she could say anything the chocobo behind them let out a squealing cry and ruffled her feathers.

"Chocolina would appear to want your attention," she commented, giving Kieran's shoulder a poke.

He rolled his eyes, "I _did_ promise her a run today."

Cuore made a face, "You promised the chocobo and you believe she understood your manner of speech?"

"Come on Cuore," he said, hopping away from the gate to attend to the giant bird once more, "Didn't you ever spend time with chocobos when you were little? I hear there's a lot of them running around near Mist. Even wild chocobo are friendly."

She shook her head and admitted, "I was always too disturbed by them to approach."

Kieran stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her, surprised, "You mean you've never been near one? Wait, that means you've never ridden one either…"

He sighed and unlatched the locking mechanism on the stall's gate, "I know what we're doing today, then."

Cuore was puzzled and clung to the entry as it swung open, refusing to move from her perch. "What are we doing?"

He grinned at her and stuffed a handful of bushy, leafy greens into her hands, "Going for a ride."

Cuore frowned at the plants she was now holding and then hopped to the ground, asking, "I'm confused, you mean right now? There are storm clouds in the sky, and I believe we're supposed to-"

She was cut off as the chocobo, Chocolina, dashed forward, squawking with a happy looking expression on her…face.

Cuore cringed and backed up as the beast continued to lumber forward, reaching out to take a nibble of leaves from the stems in her hands.

Cuore squeaked as a result and felt her back touch the stable wall and she thrust the leafy greens out in front of her. The chocobo continued to happily munch on them and she breathed a sigh of relief before leaning around the animal to glare in Kieran's direction.

"Kieran," she complained, watching him gather items from the Chocolina's stall.

He spared her a brief, amused look, and replied, "Relax, she doesn't bite. You just happen to be holding her favorite food."

Cuore glanced back as the last of the plants were plucked from her hands. She still found the closeness of such an interesting creature awkward, but the giant bird didn't appear threatening.

"You could have warned me." she muttered, glaring as Kieran joined her and started to saddle the chocobo.

"What?" he said, feigning innocence, "You shouldn't just take things from me."

Cuore sighed but couldn't think up a suitable reply and instead studied the creature up close, finally digging up enough courage to reach out and brush her fingertips against its side.

The feathers weren't nearly as rough or dense as she'd been expecting, and the bird tilted her head to look at her as a result.

"It's soft, and the texture is more compressed then I had anticipated." Cuore murmured, stroking her hand down the beast's long neck. "I wonder what purpose the wings serve, if yellow chocobos are unable to fly…"

Her hand brushed against Chocolina's beak and Cuore was fascinated by the feel of it. "It's like a shell," she remarked, tipping her head to one side, "It must be comprised of interlocking protein compounds…"

The bird mirrored her head's angle and she giggled, wondering just how smart the animals were.

Cuore was distracted from her inspection of the bird by Kieran coiling his fingers lightly around her arm and tugging her towards him, "Come here,"

Kieran, still holding her arm in one hand, used his other hand and pat the now saddled Chocolina three times on the back and she shifted her feet, taking a more stable and firm stance.

"Get on," Kierna said, gesturing to the chocobo.

Cuore stared at him, unconvinced, "I am…not certain I want to."

He sighed, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Apparently not with me today," she retorted, crossing her arms, "Do you have any idea how many riding related accidents there are each year? Of those, six percent result in death and twenty eight percent result in breaking bones. I am inexperienced and that will increase the chances of an unfavorable outcome."

Kieran was simply staring at her with a mixture of amusement and exasperation on his face.

"Cuore," he started, "do you really think I'd have you do anything dangerous? Besides, do you know how many accidents with magic there are every year that result in death or injury?"

She frowned at him, annoyed he had so easily turned the tables on her.

Kieran steered her towards the creature until she was nearly touching it, "I promise you will be fine. Trust me. Besides, I'm not sending you out there alone. I'm coming too."

Cuore hesitated but then finally sighed and relented, "Fine."

She bent down and hiked her skirt up, tying off the excess fabric in a knot that rested against her thigh.

Once she had finished smoothing out her new attire, she noticed Kieran was giving her a funny look and she shrugged, "What? These aren't exactly riding clothes."

He blinked and looked away, "Uh huh."

Cuore ignored his odd reaction and gingerly pat the animal once before swinging her leg over and seating herself comfortably on its back. Thankfully it only shifted a little once she was settled and she swallowed, glad it hadn't immediately thrown her off.

Kieran chuckled once he was sitting behind her and commented, "Relax, you're going to scare Chocolina."

Cuore turned so she could glare at him, though her annoyance was short lived when he just grinned at her and reached around to grab the reins.

"Here," he said, passing them to her, "Take those."

"What do I do with them?" she asked, thinking the device was remarkably crude.

She heard him sigh and he reached around her again, forcibly adjusting her grip and placement on the leather straps.

"Hold them like this, and only pull on them if you want her to stop. The harder you pull, the more quickly she'll stop, but I wouldn't recommend doing that unless you have too."

Cuore studied the reins, "So…these are like breaks,"

"Yes." Kieran replied, pushing her hands down so that they rested against the chocobo's neck, "They are connected to the piece in Chocolina's mouth."

Cuore was finding it difficult to listen properly to his instructions but she wasn't sure why. The problem only worsened when he moved on from how to stop to how to move and steer the chocobo and wrapped an arm around her waist while talking.

She did relax finally, but his voice being so close to her ear was distracting.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Could you repeat that last set of instructions?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him frown, more out of confusion then irritation, but he continued with the explanation.

"I was saying, just like with the reigns, the harder you kick the chocobo in the side, the fast they'll go, especially from the start."

Cuore bit her lip, unsure about this whole thing, but Kieran just gestured to the stable doors, "Alright, try it out."

"…Where are we going?" she asked, hoping to stall the process.

"Anywhere." he replied.

Cuore hesitated and she felt Kieran lean forward to tease, "Your stalling blade dancer,"

"I'm still uncertain this is a good idea."

He chuckled, "Chocolina is the sweetest chocobo we have at the moment. Which is why she's my favorite. If you're going to learn, this is the best way."

The bird shivered and made another of its weird squealing noise and Cuore frowned, lightly tapping her heels into its side.

The bird only took a few steps forward and then stopped.

Kieran sounded like he was stifling a laugh, "Harder than that, Cuore."

She sighed, annoyed, and pursed her lips, "Then you have to specify-"

She was cut off as Kieran made a clicking sound and then kicked Chocolina into a run. Cuore yelped and clutched the reins for dear life, resisting the urge to yank back on them and bring the beast to a halt.

The wind whooshed past them as they exited the stables and, once outside, Chocolina gave a delighted cry before turning without being directed and headed for the nearest exit.

Behind her she could hear Kieran chuckle, but she just elbowed him lightly, annoyed by his attitude at the moment.

"Cuore, turn her." he instructed into her ear, "We're leaving the castle so make her go right."

Cuore did as he asked and thankfully while taking the turn the chocobo slowed a bit, at least giving Cuore a chance to take a deep, full breath before she lurched from another burst of speed.

By the time they maneuvered outside the city gates, Cuore understood the basic controls. Occasionally, if she wasn't fast enough to input a command, Kieran would do it for her. She would have been annoyed by his lack of confidence in her abilities, if it wasn't so diverting to have him this close to her.

Curoe had to admit that there was a sense of thrill about riding on an animal running across the land rather than over an ocean or through the sky, but she still wasn't sure if she liked it.

The practical side of her knew she'd have to untangle her hair from wind and that this mode of transport was time consuming and sometimes perilous. However, the more human side of her liked the feel of the wind as it combed fingers through her hair, and she enjoyed the more freeing form of travel.

It wasn't long before she felt a few droplets of water splash on her arms, which in turn made her look up.

The sky was covered in foreboding dark clouds that slowly but steadily began to dump their watery cargo on the world below.

Cuore shot a pointed look over her shoulder, "I believe I mentioned the storm clouds,"

He rolled his eyes, "Then, turn her about and we'll head back."

"As you wish, cloud biter." she muttered, giving the reigns a light tug.

Chocolina heeded her orders without question, making Cuore agree with Kieran that this chocobo was quite nice, but the rainfall grew worse, despite their hurried pace.

Cuore couldn't help but tease Kieran and she remarked over her shoulder, "This was a wonderful idea, by the way."

He snorted, "Like I control the weather,"

She grinned and then winced when their ride splashed through a muddy puddle, spray up cold, murky water that speckled on them both.

As the castle came back into view, a sudden lightning bolt spilt the sky and Chocolina skidded to a halt and reared up with a fearful cry, wings beating useless against the air.

The movement was so abrupt that both of her riders tumbled off her back and onto the wet, grassy field. She, in turn, ran off in another direction as a rumble of thunder followed the flash.

"I told you so." Cuore grumbled, sitting up and wincing from bruises that would undoubtedly appear that evening.

Kieran looked likewise sore and just frowned at her, "Do you feel better having said that?"

"…Yes." Cuore said after thinking about it. She looked around, seeing no sign of Chocolina, and as if noticing what she was looking for, Kieran commented, "She probably got scared. But chocobos are loyal, I have a feeling she'll be back."

Cuore flicked a piece of hair out of her eye, inadvertently splattering water on Kieran's face. He frowned at her and she smiled apologetically, "Sorry,"

She looked around again, "We should probably find shelter since walking in a lightning storm is ill-advised. However, I don't see anything nearby that might provide a refuge,"

Her logical train of thought was interrupted when she felt Kieran's fingers brush against her damp sleeve. He had a way of sidetracking her and she turned to him, wondering why he needed her attention.

"Are you okay?" he asked, studying her worriedly.

Cuore blinked, "Yes, I am undamaged." As an afterthought she asked, "Are you?"

Kieran nodded and grinned, "Undamaged as well."

Cuore smiled, feeling oddly nostalgic. This resembled, at least close enough for her to recall it, the first they'd ever kissed.

Kieran gave her a funny look and she shook her head, giggling nervously, "Sorry, I was…just thinking…"

"About the first time we kissed?"

She looked back at him, "Were you reading my mind?"

"Were you reading mine?"

"Not this time." she commented, slightly suspicious.

His hand moved from her arm to her face, gently brushing a couple of matted strands behind her ear while he whispered, "You're very beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that. I'm soaking wet and spotted with mud."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kieran asked, smirking at her.

Cuore raised an eyebrow, "Yes, indeed I am. There is nothing attractive about my appearance at this point in time."

"Why can't you just believe me when I tell you things?" Kieran teased, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Cuore shrugged, "I seek data and information. It's in my nature to require proof."

He kissed her then, and just like their first kiss, this one was tentative and reserved, careful, almost. It confused Cuore; she understood the first was to be hesitant and cautious, but hadn't they moved past that by now?

Then again, she had absolutely no reference point for such a thing, nor was she much good at romance in general. Still, she attempted to return the kiss.

"Proof, you say?" he murmured once they had parted.

Cuore's eyes fluttered open and she frowned, "I'm still not convinced."

Kieran gave her a flat look, "Are you asking for another kiss?"

"I don't know, am I?" she countered, grinning at him.

He rolled his eyes but nevertheless kissed her again, this without such restraint behind it. Cuore was engrossed in the event that she didn't notice that the rain had mostly stopped or that their chocobo had returned until Chocolina head-butted her shoulder.

Cuore glanced up and giggled, "Chocolina, you did come back."

The bird ruffled her feathers and made a happy noise, obviously pleased.

Kieran rubbed her beak, "I guess we should get you back, huh, girl? Before you catch a cold."

Cuore nodded and stood, "A good idea. But this time can you let me actually control her? I learn quickly, Kieran, I don't need you to interfere."

He held up his hands, "Alright, whatever you say."

Cuore eyed him suspiciously, hearing something she didn't like his tone that made her think he was going to be troublesome about this. Still, she settled onto the chocobo, took the reins, and prepared to set off without any comments.

But before she actually drove her heels into the creature, she tensed when Kieran kissed her neck.

"Kieran!" she hissed, annoyed.

"What?" he said, "I didn't_ interfere _at all. I said nothing and I didn't touch the controls."

Cuore turned to glare at him, "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" he asked, amused.

She narrowed his eyes, "There will be payback for this. Just you wait. The next time you are driving an airship, beware."

Cuore turned back to the task at hand and hummed, "Now, how fast can these things go?" she wondered aloud, jamming her heels into Chocolina's side.

* * *

**I don't have much to say about this, honestly. It's...fluffy, and doesn't fit with what is presently happening in LaF at all but you know what? I don't care and fairly certain the story above won't shock anyone.**

**Plus, I've always wanted to write about chocobos...I assume you ride them like horses?**


End file.
